


Glorious You

by TopClassFool



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sort of charater piece, a hint of romance, sort of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopClassFool/pseuds/TopClassFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had realised, not too long ago, that he had a particular attraction to a certain someone and although it had come as sort of a shock at the time, he had finally given in to the fanciful thinking and had set aside time now and again to wallow in his lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorious You

The flat was still quiet in the barely pre-dawn light, only the soft sounds of his flatmates snuffling snores accompanied Lofty as he crept from his bedroom door to the bathroom. He quietly slid the deadbolt across and clicked on the light. A jaw cracking yawn broke from his mouth as he checked his reflection, relatively pleased that the bags under his eyes had yet to reach the dreaded zombie level, and a small grin passed by as he looked forward to his day at the ED. 

 

Switching on the shower and carefully stepping into the bath, mindful to draw the curtain before soaking the tiled floor, he eased back into the downpour of hot water. Lofty couldn't help but sigh as the warmth seeped into his muscles and he slowly relaxed, fully enjoying the early start that would allow for a lengthy shower; rather than his normal last minute rush. He had plenty of time to allow his mind to wander as he pooled a generous helping of raspberry shower gel into his palm and languishly lathered his body.

 

He had realised, not too long ago, that he had a particular attraction to a certain someone and although it had come as sort of a shock at the time, he had finally given in to the fanciful thinking and had set aside time now and again to wallow in his lust. It was Dylan. The least likely man for Lofty to find attractive he had thought, with his brash callous behaviour, that Lofty still couldn't decide if it was accidental or not, that had entirely captivated him.

 

It had all come to his attention one night, after a particularly tiresome day, when Lofty had been lying in bed attempting to relieve himself of some stress, and had had an earth shattering orgasm with the vaguest of thoughts about Doctor Keogh. His mind turning to those blue eyes with their intensity and calm, that had sent him flying over the edge and had left him, in the dying wake of completion, in a complete tailspin. 

 

It hadn't helped the next day when Dylan had asked him to do something, those same eyes passing by him, Lofty had fallen over an IV stand and fell in the most spectacular swan dive. He received nothing more from the exasperated doctor than a grumbling admonishment and a shake of the head to add to his embarrassment. He had remained as clumsy in front of Dylan for a good long while until he finally decided enough was enough and he'd just have to accept his little crush and push it to one side. He had remained somewhat clumsy, as he always would, but was able to at least be half competent and normal around him. 

 

Yesterday, however, with their tentative new-found friendship, Lofty knew he had to be a little more careful about his romantic feelings. Not that the hug had helped; with the solid feel of Dylan in his arms, his scent pervading Lofty's senses and the fact that he had allowed for it to happen had plunged Lofty firmly into maddening heights of being smitten.

 

Leaning into the flowing water, with his hands running over his chest, down through the soft smattering of dark hair on his chest and abdomin, his mind flickered back to the feel of the hug. The way Dylan had felt; broad and solid, yet with a certain comfort that had surprised Lofty. The skin of his cheek and neck had been soft, with a bristle of his beard that had felt utterly heaven against his own. His body had been warm, his posture for once had been nearly relaxed, and had allowed for Lofty to feel him, to stand close enough to touch him down to his stomach. His smell, his hot breath, everything had been so close for those short few moments. It had been bliss. 

 

Lofty's hands drifted down to the thick thatch of black curls above his erection and his long fingers made teasing contact with the silken hot skin. Warmth had pooled in his lower belly and with the almost timid touching of himself, he felt it flare and send him reeling, electricity running through his skin, down his spine and he grasped himself more firmly to satisfy the growing need for more.

 

Dylan. The way he smiled, often sadonically, rarely with meaning. The way he did, often when he thought himself unseen, usually to Dervla or on occasion Zoe, which made his eyes shine. The way his lips upturned and smoothed the usual frown lines. He looked far more at peace when he smiled, far less sarky and so attractive that everytime Lofty had seen those smiles it had taken his breath away for a moment and his heart ached a little more. Lofty found him attractive in his usual shirts and trousers but the few times he had seen Dylan in a rugby style shirt had left him practically salivating. The last time had been when Max had dragged Robyn and him out for a few drinks one night when they'd bumped into Dylan walking Dervla, almost literally in Lofty's case, the doctor had simply nodded to them all and continued on his way but Lofty had to stare. The collar of the gray shirt had been pulled up, and although Lofty normally thought that this particular trend made men look like idiots, it had given Dylan a rugged, handsome look. The colour bringing out his eyes and pale skin and the cut, along with the cords and tan boots, had left him looking less like the smart doctor he was used to seeing and more like some wild explorer that made Lofty crave to see him like that more often.

 

His hand had increased its pace along his hardness and Lofty's thoughts lost a little focus as the intense pleasure of the friction took hold and he swayed slightly on his feet, holding his left arm out to steady himself against the shower wall as the water beat down upon his back, urging him forward and towards his release. His mind flicking through images of the man he so desperately felt for. The line of his back, his fists upon hips, the slim taper of his wrists, the arch of his lips, the column of his neck, his hair and his beard. The sound of his voice, the quirk of his eyebrows, the curve of his nose. His hands, that damn rugby shirt and most of all his eyes.

 

The pleasure and pressure built and built and then was all too much. A deep shiver, down to his soul and a low, feral moan.

 

The water continued to pour, washing away his pleasure, and his body, weakened from exertion and satisfaction, slowly dropped to the floor of the bath. A sloppy smile took up his mouth and a heavy glow slid down his form, curled up with his back to the side of the cool bath. Lofty took a moment to gather his breath and reign in his thoughts.

 

Oh Dylan. He'd never actually make Lofty happy in the way that he wished, indeed, he should never find out just how much Lofty cared for him, or thought about him in this manner. It was, however, nearly enough to know that he could count this extraordinary man as a friend, one that respected him and his gift of human connection, and thought him worthy of his friendship.

 

With a final sigh, Lofty stood and once more pooled shower gel into his palm, looking forward to his working day and seeing the man who was so important to him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first tentative step into writing a Casualty piece, though I've kept it simple and wanted to write about Lofty's thoughts of Dylan. I imagine Lofty to be a rather romantic soul and I hope that this comes across somewhat. I'm still no good at writing the smutty bits, so I tried not to dwell on them. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.
> 
> There's more Casualty to come from me, all of it Dyfty because how can you not love them.


End file.
